Need to be sure
by mercscilla
Summary: PostStorm John's angry, Elizabeth's frustrated and things are said My first story with youknowwhat


Title: Need to be sure  
Author: mercscilla  
Rating: NC-17 (swearing, a little rough handling and sex)  
Spoilers: The Eye/The Storm  
Summary: John's more than angry, Elizabeth's frustrated and things are said...

Elizabeth strolled the desert corridor down. Here it was still dark and wet but finally peaceful. Or so she thought. Someone dragged her forcefully into a room.

"What..."

A hand closed over her mouth and stopped her words but not her mind. 'No, not again. Not Koyla again.' Elizabeth stiffened as she felt hot breath tickeling the sensitive skin under her ear.

"Shh, it's ok. Relax."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. 'John?' She began to struggle but he tighened his arms. There was no way out and so she did the first thing that came to her mind. Elizabeth bit into John's hand.

"Damn!" He let go of her.

Elizabeth whirled around and glared at John. "What the hell do you think you're doing, _Major_?" She balled her fists at her side. She was so angry, frustrated and she just had enough!

John smirked at Elizabeth and crossed his arms. "Scared, _Dr. Weir_?"

"Yes, of course I am." Elizabeth raised her voice. "What do you think? That I would go back to my work as if nothing has happened?" She began pacing, getting more and more angry. "Damnit, John. He tried to kill me, used me as a shield and _you_, oh and that's the best part, _you_ shot at me!" The last part was shouted.

"I didn't shot at you! He wanted either to take you as a hostage or _kill _you! And you know I had to do it!" John uncrossed his arms and steped into Elizabeth's path. Her head snapped up as he gripped her arms. "I knew I wouldn't hit you."

That was the last straw. Elizabeth teared her arms away. "Yeah, sure. You're the man, our hero." She sneered. "You are an arrogant son of a bitch." She couldn't take it anymore and turned to the door.

"You rather liked to be with Koyla? I bet he would've shown you what a real man he is. You definitly need it."

Elizabeth froze. "What did you ju...?" Slowly she faced John again. "Say that again."

The look on John's face was so dangerous that Elizabeth took a step back.

"I said, the you really need to get laid, _Dr. Weir_." Before Elizabeth knew what she did, she struck out with so much power that John's head snapped to the side.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth and stared at John.

"You shouldn't have done that, _Elizabeth_." Although his voice was low and soft, Elizabeth literally felt the waves of anger and fury from John. Everything in her screamed 'Danger, Danger' and told her to flee as fast as possible. Then John looked back at her and his eyes...

'He looks ready to kill.' Elizabeth shudderd. She took two steps back but before she even was near the door, she was crashed against the wall.

"Wanna play rough, Lizzie?"

She struggeld but John _was_ the stronger one. He slammed her hands on the sides of her head and leaned down to her ear. "Tz, tz, Elizabeth. Don't you know it? Never challange the wild." The hot breath near her face gave Elizabeth a tingling feeling but she put a brave face on as John drew back to study her.

"I do not fear you, _Major_!" Defiantly she raised her chin.

"Well, maybe this will show you otherwise!"

And he crushed his lips on hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss, no it was raw, bruising and full of lust.

Elizabeth wrenched her mouth away. "No John, don't. I..ahhh... oh God:"

John kissed and bit his way down to Elizabeth's collar. "Never again I'll let you out of my sight. I need to be sure you're ok. You're mine." He growled and ripped her shirt open. "Mine."

Elizabeth moaned as John followed his mouth with his hands. Despite his earlier roughness he caressed her skin gently and tried to memorize everything.

"Jo-oh-n. The...the door... is not.. ahh... locked." She desperatly tried to form a cohorent thought but it was futile. Her whole being was focused on John and his action.

"Nobody's here. Desert section, remember?" Muttered John against her bellybutton. Elizabeth threw her head back at John's word and had to bite her lip. Just a little lower and she wouldn't give a damn about open doors.

As if he had heard her think, John lifted his head and locked eyes with her. "No going back now, Elizabeth. Like I said, you're mine." And then he cupped her.

"God, John!" She cried out. "John, ohh, John."

She clawed at John's short hair while he slipped his shirt of and she whimpered at the loss of his hands. But not for long. John returned to her neck and began kissing her again. "So sweet, so warm. God, Elizabeth, I thought you were dead." She nearly missed his whispered words.

"Oh John. Don't... don't feel guillty cause you're not. OK?" Elizabeth cradled his head and planted soft featherlight kisses on it.

"I'll try, Lizzie, I'll try." Was his answer and then there were no words anymore just murmering, only two people with the need to feel eachother.

He knead her breasts while kissing her hungrily. Elizabeth met him with similar hunger. Her hands roamed his chest, back and then found their way to his front. Still kissing him she opened the fly and let one hand slip in.

John gasped into her mouth as she gripped him. His whole body tensed when she started to move her hand. He ripped her hand away and broke the kiss. "I need to be inside you, Now!"

Elizabeth just nodded and started to push her pants down but John was too impatient. He kneeled down and tore them from her. "Too long." John stood up and lifted Elizabeth. One more time they looked into eachother eyes and then John couldn't wait anymore.

He thrusted with one long stroke into her. She breathed his name and arched against the wall. He moaned low and burried his head in her hair. John breathed deeply. 'So tight. Warm.'

Delicate fingers gripped his hair and then she began to move. Slowly at first and still softly moaning. "John, my god, John." He kissed her skin where he could reach it. But it wasn't enough.

He tightened his grip on her waist and sped up. In and out. Long, exquisite strokes. Giving them back the feeling of being alive.

Her erratic breathing told him that she was near and he wasn't far behind. "Elizabeth. Love. So good... feel so tight." He muttered sweet nothing in her ear while she babbled likewise.

As he felt her tensing up he turned to look into her eyes. "Come for me, Liz. Only for me. I wanna see you come." As if his words opened a door, Elizabeth fell apart. She pressed herself hard to his body and cried out for him. It was enough to let him follow her. He roared and lost control: He bit into her shoulder. Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she came a second time. Just as powerful as the first time.

Slowly coming back to her senses she felt John lapping at the small wound he had inflicted. His heart was still beating a marathon but his mind was finally calm and, just like Elizabth, he enjoyed being held. Too soon they would have to be 'themselves' again. Absently she petted his hair.

"Elizabeth?"

"Mmh?"

A deep sigh. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For screaming at you and being so... brutal." There was fear in his voice, Elizabeth realised.

She lifted his head. "No, John. You were right. I should have been more careful but don't you dare feel sorry for what we just did. It was wonderful. More than that. It was..."

"...love. Don't look so surprised, Elizabeth. It's true. This whole mess made me realize it."

"You love me?" Elizabeth was still astonished. "You really love me?"

"Yes, I do. More than anything else I want to be with you. Wake up next to you. Hold you and most of all make love to you."

"Oh, John. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. I thought y-you weren't interested in me."

"Hey, love. Don't cry. It's alright. We're both stubborn. We need dangerous situations to realize things."

Elizabeth giggled at his words. "Wisely spoken." She cupped one side of his face and stroke with her thump gently over his lips. "I love you, too, John. Without a doubt."

He captured her finger with his lips and watched fascinated as her eyes dilated and became darker. "You're playing with fire, John."

"Then I think it's time to get burned." And he began to move again.

Fin


End file.
